Wikar
Wikar – postać występująca w modyfikacji Laer Gjoll – Horror na cmentarzu. Jest to główny bohater opowieści oraz archeolog trudniący się badaniem antycznej kultury zamieszkującej niegdyś wyspę Laer. Jego celem jest znalezienie tajemniczego artefaktu o nazwie Ierann. Przed akcją gry Mieszkał w mieście Laer w wynajętej komnacie. Udał się na cmentarz, by znaleźć wszelkie potrzebne zapiski oraz pozostałości po popadającej w ruinę nekropolii. Nocą zostaje napadnięty przez zombie. Ratuje go Pardo – były grabarz. W domu dozorcy archeolog dochodzi do zdrowia. Laer Gjoll Wikar budzi się w domu Parda. Mężczyzna opowiada mu o całym zajściu oraz obiecuje pomoc w powrocie Wikara do sił. Żona grabarza – Edna, podaje Wikarowi lekarstwo oraz zaleca mu dużo snu. Młodzieniec zasypia zgodnie z zaleceniami. Śnią mu się koszmary, w którym gonią go zombie. W nocy bohater budzi się słysząc dziwne dźwięki. Wyczuwa on aktywność ducha. Dom jest nawiedzony, a klapa od piwnicy zaczyna rytmicznie uderzać w ścianę. Wikar widzi ducha, który mówi, że jest synem Parda i Edny. W panice opowiada swoją historię o tym jak ojciec go katował. Archeolog znajduje nocnego chrząszcza, który ma w posiadaniu klucz do drzwi. Wikar zabija robala i wychodzi za drzwi chaty. Za progiem spotyka swoich gospodarzy. Następnego dnia Wikar dochodzi do siebie i postanawia poważnie rozmówić się z Pardo, o co tak naprawdę chodzi. Okazuje się, że drzwi są zamknięte. Starzec ani jego żona nie mają pojęcia gdzie jest klucz. Zalecają bohaterowi go odnaleźć. Wikar rozgląda się po chacie i znajduje dwa klucze, które jednak nie pasują do zamka. Musi on zejść do piwnicy – tej samej której klapa fruwała poprzedniej nocy. W piwnicy zamieszkał zombie, który chce zabić archeologa. Wikar przy pomocy siekiery zabija trupa i wyciąga klucz z jego zwłok. Bohater rozmawia z Pardo i Edną o zombie w piwnicy. Twierdzą oni, że to niemożliwe, a Wikar pomylił z trupem ich synka, który bawi się w piwnicy. Wikar podejrzewa, że nekropolia jest pod wpływem dziwnej magii, która tworzy iluzje i budzi zmarłych. Bohater wypytuje małżeństwo o szczegóły. Ani Pardo ani Edna nie chcą mu udzielić żadnych informacji, nie rozumieją jego pytań ani uwag o nieumarłych. Poza tym Wikar orientuje się, że nie ma on swojej broni. Pardo mówi, że stary tasak wyrzucił w krzaki, a kuszę zamknął w skrzyni – nie pamięta jednak gdzie. Edna podaje Wikarowi ostatnią dawkę leku przeciwko jadowi. Bohater postanawia rozejrzeć się po cmentarzu. Galeria GIILGKrystyn.jpg Laergjoll10.jpg Laergjoll9.jpg Laergjoll11.jpg GIILGsynalek.png Rozdział I Archeolog otrzymuje kilka zadań. Postanawia pomóc Ednie w uprzątnięciu grobu jej babki z chwastów, zwiedza okolicę z Krystyną oraz pomaga innemu archeologowi przedostać się w pobliże kaplicy. Kolejni poznani przez bohatera ludzie okazują się być szaleni bądź całkowicie odrealnieni. Krystyna sprawia wrażenie obłąkanej oraz twierdzi, że potrafi rozmawiać z duchami. Inny archeolog natomiast w paranoiczny sposób oznajmia, że w chacie nie mieszkają żadni ludzie, gdyż tam był. Wikar nawiązuje kontakt z ożywieńcami. Pomaga zirytowanemu szkieletowi dopasować groby do zmarłych, odczynia urok na czarnoksiężniku zaklętym w psa, rozmawia z nieumarłymi templariuszami oraz spotyka tajemniczych Urtanów. Archeolog natrafia na żywych ludzi. Grupka bandytów rozkopuje groby w poszukiwaniu skarbów. Samotny myśliwy zaszył się w jaskini polując na osobliwe rzadkie zwierze. Templariusze strzegący bramy kaplicy informują bohatera, że przyzwał ich Opiekun - potężny strażnik nieumarłych, by bronili nekropolii. Są oni skłonni wpuścić bohatera do środka o ile on spełni życzenie każdego z rycerzy. Bohaterowi nie pozostaje nic innego jak rozmówić się z rycerzami. Po opowiedzeniu ciekawej legendy, oswojeniu cieniostwora, zagraniu na lutni oraz zdobyciu porteru kobiety, Templariusze otwierają wrota kaplicy. Wewnątrz nieumarli kapłani zbywają bohatera, lecz dają mu runę teleportacyjną na szczyt murów, a następnie atakują Wikara. Bohater zabija kapłanów oraz schodzi do podziemi, gdzie natrafia na dwóch, żywych magów pracujących w dobrze wyposażonym laboratorium. Zapytani o to co robią, wciągają bohatera w swój tajemny plan. LMagowiewody.jpg GIILGUrtany1.jpg Laeer templar.png Licz.png Czarny demon.png Rozdział II Magowie informują Wikara, że odkąd rozpoczęli swoje badania nekropolia zaczęła stawiać opór. Cmentarz jest pełen trupów oraz szkieletów, a to dopiero początek. Pradawne manuskrypty mówią o opiekunie oraz królu smoku – potężnych istotach świata nieumarłych, które zostały wybudzone. Wikar musi znaleźć Ierann. Tylko on może powstrzymać plagę istot ciemności. Niestety by zdobyć Ierann, Wikar musi odnaleźć opiekuna. Magowie postanawiają dokończyć swoje badania, by móc ustalić jego lokalizację. Bohater musi pomóc czarodziejom. W tym celu udaje się do świątyni Izydy (a raczej tego co z niej zostało) oraz odwiedza stare ruiny by odnaleźć potrzebne magom kamienne tablice. Cmentarz zaczyna być coraz bardziej niebezpieczny. Pojawiają się Licze – przeklęci magowie oraz golemy. Hordy zombie stają się coraz bardziej silne, a natężenie magii może w każdej chwili rozbudzić jeszcze gorsze konstrukty. Wikar musi zdobyć błogosławieństwo duchów. W tym celu znajduje drzewo samobójców, a po ustaleniu drzewa genealogicznego duchów, spotyka się z najstarszym z rodu Iwanów. Ten po zadaniu Wikarowi serii pytań, daje mu siłę oraz błogosławieństwo duchów by mógł wejść do krypt. Bohater spotyka rycerza inkwizycji, który nakazuje mu z rozkazu króla oraz eminencji przyprowadzić do niego ocalałych. Templariusz informuje Wikara, że w mieście Laer pojawiają się znikąd nowi ludzie, a inkwizycja jest w stanie wzmożonej czujności. Archeolog przyprowadza do rycerza swojego kolegę po fachu, jednakże templariusz zostaje wcześniej zabity przez zombie. Archeolog zrezygnowany wraca do swojego koczowiska. Wikar nie rozumie dlaczego rycerz dał się tak łatwo zabić trupom. Podejrzewa, że wojaka zabiło coś innego. Wikar wraca do magów. Ci obiecują jak najszybciej uporać się z pracą. Wikar dostaje także zlecenie by odnalazł czarodzieja-renegata, który przed laty został pogrzebany na cmentarzu. Magowie twierdzą, że w jego grobie są pewne interesujące rzeczy. Bohater udaje się we wskazane miejsce, jednakże grób jest pusty. Za jego plecami nagle pojawia się stary mag. Tłumaczy on bohaterowi, że sfingował własną śmierć. Prosi archeologa o pomoc w łapaniu zombie. Gdy bohater złapie dziesięć trupów do specjalnej klatki w lesie, mag opowie Wikarowi co nieco o historii Laer oraz magach pracujących w podziemiach kaplicy. Rozdział III Wikar wraca do magów. Okazuje się, że miał tam miejsce wybuch, w którym zginął jeden z nich. Wikar przyciska drugiego czarodzieja do muru, twierdząc, że wie, że było to morderstwo. Mag przyznaje mu rację oraz twierdzi, że jego partner był zdrajcą i miał zamiar dotrzeć do opiekuna, by prosić go o wielką potęgę. Wikar otrzymuje od drugiego maga informacje gdzie znajduje się krypta opiekuna oraz materiały wybuchowe, by otworzyć kamienne zwałowisko. Krypta opiekuna jest pełna trupów oraz strzeże jej nieumarły strażników króla smoków. Wikar zabija wszystkich strażników, by na koniec stanąć przed opiekunem. Opiekun nie chce walczyć z bohaterem. Docenia jego odwagę i zawziętość. Oferuje mu spełnienie jednego życzenia: * Poznanie tajemnicy Urtanów; * Poznanie tajemnicy Pardo i Edny; * Klucz do skrzyni z ambrozją; * Srebrny Ierann; * Zdobycie Necronomiconu. Epilog Niezależnie od spełnionego życzenia, bohater kieruje się w stronę wyjścia. Po drodze atakują go nieumarli templariusze oraz hordy zombie. Przy bramie spotyka kobietę z obozu bandytów oraz jej niemego kompana – Zygfryda. Wikar używa zwoju przemiany w chrząszcza, by przecisnąć się w dziurze pod murem, a następnie otwiera bramę od zewnątrz. Cała trójka ucieka z Nekropolii. Dalsze losy Jego dalsze losy są nieznane. Kategoria:Postacie z modyfikacji Kategoria:Nierozwinięty infoboks z modyfikacji